


Big Risk, Little Reward

by felizabeth133



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felizabeth133/pseuds/felizabeth133
Summary: "Take a risk with me, Mr Carstairs.""I have enough risk in my life with Will. Why would I take this one?""Because I can assure you that it's worth it."One thing that Jade Littlethorn has in common with William Herondale is the fact that they are both drawn in by the idea of risk. One thing that Jade Littlethorn shares with Jem Carstairs is that sometimes they can see that the risk will only have little reward. One big difference is that she knows which risks to take and which ones she thinks isn't worth it.Being courted by a dying man was a risk she wanted to take. Leaving her a widow is a risk that Jem is completely against.It's all a matter of compromise.
Relationships: Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Jem Carstairs/Original Female Character(s), Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jessamine Lovelace & Original Character, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale





	Big Risk, Little Reward

"I've been awake for about an hour and I can already tell that Will is off doing something ridiculously stupid." 

Jade looked up from her sketchbook, pencil in mid air, as she heard Jem walk in to the study of the London Institute on that dark and dreary Saturday morning. For once, Jem actually looked like he might be healthy but they all knew that look wouldn't last for too long purely for the reason that it never actually did. It could take a matter of minutes or it could take days but Jem looking like he was perfectly well was not going to last and watching it slowly fade was always something that seemed to break Jade's heart for whatever reason. She just assumed it was because of how good of a person Jem was and how little he deserved any of this. It was hard to meet Jem and think that he did deserve it. 

"If by ridiculously stupid, you mean dragging Henry on a mission that you explicitly told him not to go one without you, then yes. I'd say that he is off doing something ridiculously stupid," Jade told him softly as she closed her sketchbook, setting it on the coffee table before her. "Sophie's off getting tea. Sit down and we can wait for Henry and Will to come back. If Charlotte finds out that they're gone before they get home then we will at least have an entertaining rant to watch." 

Jem sighed but did as Jade instructed, sitting in the seat opposite her from the coffee table. "What were you drawing?" He asked her softly as he looked over at the older girl.

It was only by a few months but Jade was the eldest of the kids in the institute. The kids being himself, Will, Jade, Jessamine, and Sophie. Henry was an honorary member of the kids but didn't necessarily count when it came to figuring out who was the eldest. He was only an honorary member because of how often he was around them and it wasn't really like Henry was the best babysitter. Charlotte was, naturally, the mother of all of them while Thomas was the older cousin and Agatha was the grumbling grandmother who actually adored them all. For some reason that none of them had ever been able to figure out, Will actually seemed to be Agatha's favourite. Jade and Jem had spent many hours questioning Agatha on why that was but she had kept the reasoning a secret. In the end they had given up and decided that their endless questioning was not going to help with where they stood in Agatha's ranking of the people that lived in the London Institute. 

"Nothing that special. Just something that happened in a dream," she admitted softly as Sophie set a tea tray down on the coffee table between them. "Thank you, Sophie." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jem asked as Sophie excused herself in that silent way of hers. 

"I prefer to draw it than talk about it," Jade told him as she picked up her cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" 

"A lot better than I usually do." 

She nodded lightly and sent him a small smile, sipping her tea and gazing over at the fire that warmed the room. "Will didn't want to wake you. That's why he took Henry with him. I was in a meeting with Charlotte. I couldn't get away." 

"I assumed it was something to that affect. I just wish that for once what I hoped he would do would be what he actually did," Jem admitted with a sigh as he watched the fire as well. There was just something about it that was so comforting for the two of them. It added to the comfortable silence that lingered in the air around them, the soft crackle of the fire helping them both concentrate on their own thoughts without the feeling of the silence completely suffocating them. 


End file.
